ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Pisciss. Appearance and Abilities Ripjaws appears to be part angler fish, part eel, has a fish tail when underwater and is bipedal when on land, and a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien to use in defeating water-based villains (he was replaced by Jetray, just like Stinkfly was). Ripjaws can swim at high speed s with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a fish-like tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the black loincloth coming down, and vice versa when on land. He seems to have super strength as seen in Perplexahedron when he broke the wall.He could be able to shoot a high pressurized water blast that is waterspout amount. Weakness Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by accessing nearby water sources, for instance hosepipes. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He is now catfish-like, is Grey with a white chest/stomach, he no longer has the black padding that once held the Omnitrix face-plate on his shoulder, and the symbol is now on his chest. He has more aligned teeth with sharp canines that are no longer yellow. He also has green lips, thick eyebrows, small barbels on his face, and has green eyes instead of purple, bigger claws, and the phosphorescent light on his head also looks smaller, and when he transforms his legs into a tail, it is entirely grey, instead of striped. But in the intro to Ultimate Alien, his tail has the same colors from the original series, mostly due to the lightning. Also, Ripjaws now resembles a more generic Pisciss Volann. He's mentioned in Deep when Ben watches Magister Pike (A Piscciss Volann) defeat fish-like enemies all at once and said "How come I wasn't that cool with Ripjaws?" He made his first real appearance in Perplexhahedron, but didn't say his name like other aliens. He was used to survive being in the water and then breaking him and Kevin out. It is unknown who will voice him in the current series, as he didn't speak in his only appearance. Appearances Ben 10 *The Krakken (First Appearance) *Last Laugh *Secrets *Truth (Selected alien was XLR8) *The Big Tick *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance *Divided We Stand *Ben 4 Good Buddy(selected alien was XLR8) Ultimate Alien *Perplexahedron (first-re appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *In Ultimate Alien, when Ripjaws was first shown, Ben called him "one of his old favorites", which is strange because he was one of the least used aliens in the original series. This may mean that Ben liked Ripjaws but didn't use him because he needs water to breathe. *In Plumbers' Helpers, a Piscciss Volann was shown as one of the aliens on Pierce's list. *Almost all of the times Ben turned into Ripjaws, he suffers from dehydration. *Ripjaws didn't appear in Season 3 of Ben 10. *Ripjaws is one of the least used aliens in the Ben 10 original series. *In ''Deep'', Ben travels to Pisciss, Ripjaws' homeworld, and comments about how he used to use Ripjaws. *In the Ultimate Alien opening Ripjaws looks different to than he does in Perplexhahedron. *In Perplexahedron he bears a striking resemblance to Magister Pyke. *It is hinted that Ripjaws was first ever used off screen because in The Krakken when Ben accidently turned into XLR8 when he chose Ripjaws he said, "I said Ripjaws,not XLR8! Stupid watch!" if he turned into Ripjaws, that would have been his first appearance. *In Alien Force on Pierce's list, the Piscciss Volann looks like it did in the original Ben 10, but in Ultimate Alien it looks new, such as Magister Pyke. : He is the first water based alien. The second being Jetray, the third being Water Hazard and the fourth being AmpFibian. : Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes